The major objective of this project is to delineate, at the humoral and cellular level, the mechanisms of host resistance to viral diseases. The principal model for these studies involves induction of nonspecific resistance of mice to encephalomyocarditis virus infection by an oil-droplet emulsion of nonviable Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Additional studies have been initiated to study the pathogenesis and neuroimmunology of rabies virus-infected mice, and to ascertain the mechanism(s) by which mice abort central nervous system infections and recover from paralytic disease.